


The Tick is a delusion and Arthur is a Reality warper in a comic book world without known reality warpers.

by KingFranPetty



Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ideas, Big Damn Heroes, Delusions, Gen, Headcanon, Heroes & Heroines, Insanity, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monologue, Nonsense, Rants, Reality Bending, Schizophrenia, Short, Stupidity, Superheroes, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I haven't watched the whole show. Still, I think my theory is fairly solid and will continue to be so. Allow me to rant upon you, my Dearest darling lovely loveable loveliest Reader.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Tick is a delusion and Arthur is a Reality warper in a comic book world without known reality warpers.

I don't think schizophrenia just goes away. I don't know think Arthur Everest just got cured of all that trauma or mental health issues. However, I do think he has super powers. 

Allow me to explain and expand upon my ideas. 

Reality warping is the super power to control, manipulate, and or change reality to the thought or will of said power user. I consider this to be the truest power of the gods and the most powerful power to ever be thought into existence for it is the ultimate power. Most stories displaying reality warping, I feel, fail to truly get the furthermore capacity of these powers. The only limitations of reality warping is the mind itself, which means if one logics themselves in a way that they can remove that limit to some extent. Otherwise they get it 100% correct in my opinion. 

Back to my point. I don't think Arthur is a typical reality warper. It is perhaps a subconscious clap your hands if you believe or something more based on delusions. Anyway, The Tick is his delusions of the many years since his father's and hero's death all wrapped up in a pretty blue bow and ribbon. He doesn't remember who he was because he isn't anyone. He doesn't know his past because it doesn't exist. He doesn't have a mind outside of years of schizophinenic delusions and comic book cliches so of course he seems stupid and out of touch with reality. Of course he doesn't like being too far from Arthur, he literally needs him on every single level to survive in any way. 

Fitting to call himself The Tick, even if the relationship is more beneficial for both parties than parasitic. 

Think, a child goes through THAT. His dad? DEAD. His heroes? Deadline. He personally is told by the most feared super villain of the world at the time that he is weak, helpless, powerless. NOTHING. What's the first thing his childhood imagination is going to cook up and cling to? A super hero that can't die, can't be harmed, cares about and loves him on some level, and is powerful. Why does his voice come from the night light? Because the night light is comfort. Because being told you are special, there's a fate of heroic quests in your future, is comforting to a child who believes they are a weakling. 

So why does nobody know he has powers? Why does nobody notice the weird things around him? It's a comic book world, he is seemingly normal in this world. Plus, nobody else has those powers. They don't have any idea that is possible or what to look for. Dot has powers that don't fit the mold too, but they are closer to the tropey powerset. So Overkill would realize she has powers but not her "weak" brother. The hero organization would have zero idea or means to test for this. Note they are mainly testing physical powers. Even the mental powers of this world has a physical impact on the brain itself but this isn't the case always with Reality Warping™. 

Especially with this strange expression of Reality warping in this case. 

Beyond that, I think the limits of a reality warper on power scale is based on creativity and imagination. All other forms of scaling for this power is bs. So how could that kind of power be put so neatly into a category? It is going to break the category system and hit a ZERO hard.

Any back story hints are merely Arthur Everest pondering off on what The Tick's origin stories or explaining away quirky bits of his imagination. 

The End so far.


End file.
